Please, Stay With Me
by warmwintersuga
Summary: The grup will having comeback soon, so all of them are busy. Especially, the rap line. This story is about... When Yoongi is too busy in his studio. When Jimin is always waiting for him endlessly. And... When Jimin is finally broken... When Yoongi feels sorry... #suga #yoongi #minyoongi #jimin #parkjimin #bxb #yaoi #yoongi #yoonmin #방탄소년단 #bts


Author : warmwintersuga

Tittle : Please Stay with Me

Genre : Romance, lil bit hurt, angst

Rating : T

Type : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, bxb, Boys Love

Lenght : One Shoot

Fandom : BTS, A.R.M.Y

Main Cast :

\- Suga (Min Yoongi)

\- Jimin (Park Jimin)

Pairing:

Yoonmin

(Yoongi x Jimin)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin kembali menatap jam dinding, ini sudah ke 5 kalinya dalam satu jam ia menatap benda bulat itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah layar ponselnya yang gelap.

Tidak ada kabar apapun.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu. Ini sudah 3 jam lebih. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karna ia sudah duduk selama itu. Dengan lemas ia menelungkapkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia lelah, ia ingin tidur tapi matanya tidak mau terpejam.

 _ **Drrrtt...**_

Getaran ponselnya membuat Jimin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Buru-buru ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat pemberitahuan yang masuk.

 _ **1 New Message.**_

 _'From: Yoongi-hyung_

 _Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang lagi malam ini. Tidurlah dulu jangan menungguku. '_

Selama 5 menit penuh Jimin masih memandangi isi pesan baru tersebut. Otaknya terasa berjalan lambat karena sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah. Begitu ia mencerna isi dibalik pesan singkat itu, Jimin mencengkeram ponselnya erat-erat. Sebuah luka di hatinya kembali menggerogotinya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dadanya terasa sesak.

Dengan kesal dan wajah menyeramkan, Jimin melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia butuh tidur.

"Eoh? Jimin-ah? Kau belum tidur?"

Jung Hoseok yang terbangun karena mendengar saura langkah Jimin bertanya dalam kegelapan.

"Nde. "

"Menunggu Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jimin.

"Jam berapa ia akan pulang?" Hoseok kembali bertanya.

" _Mollaseo_. " Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Hoseok. Hoseok menghela nafas, ini sudah seminggu dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapati Jimin seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

"Pagi, Jimin. "

Sebuah sapaan dan seluas senyuman dilemparkan Jin begitu melihat Jimin yang keluar dari kamar. Jimin tersenyum singkat.

"Pagi, _Hyung_. "

Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan memandangi satu persatu wajah yang ada di depannya. Ia mengerenyit begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Di mana Namjoon-hyung dan Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Jimin seraya menatap Jin yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya.

"Hai, Jimin aku di sini. " Jimin menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh. " Jimin terdiam. "Hai, Hyung. Kalian pulang semalam?"

"Ya, karena Bang PD- _nim_ menyuruh kami beristirahat setelah seminggu penuh bersarang di studio. " Namjoon tersenyum, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Lalu di mana Yoongi- _hyung_?" Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Aku melihatnya tadi berangkat pagi-pagi. Ketika kutanya ia mau ke mana, ia bilang studio. " Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah roti selai coklatnya akhirnya yang menjawab.

Jimin terdiam. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi. Keruh. Amarah, kecewa, sedih bercampur jadi satu hingga raut wajah itu berubah menjadi datar.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jimin, terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya dan mendapati Jungkook yang sedang melemparkan tatapan cemas padanya.

Jimin mencengkeram ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamannya kuat-kuat. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika ponsel itu remuk di tangannya karena dicengkeram terlalu erat.

 _ **Drrrtt...**_

Ponsel itu bergetar. Jimin menunduk dan mendapati satu pesan baru saja masuk.

 _'From: Yoongi-hyung_

 _Morning, Sunshine~_

 _Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kemarin. Maaf karena kita jarang bertemu bahkan di dorm. Aku janji akan membayar waktu kita hari minggu nanti. Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk kita. '_

Jimin ingin sekali tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Tapi ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Yoongi berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mereka berdua.

Jimin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam berusaha meredakan gejolak di hatinya. Ada sebagian hatinya yang merasa iri begitu mendapati Namjoon sedang mengecup pipi Seokjin tepat ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sesibuk apapun Namjoon selama seminggu ini, ia akan selalu menemukan waktu untuk bertemu Seokjin meski itu hanya untuk 5 menit. Perlahan Jimin memejamkan mata dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ini masih pagi, tapi terasa aneh karena ia merasakan kelelahan luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jimin-ah, kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" suara Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Diet. " Jimin hanya menjawab singkat.

"Sarapan sehelai roti tidak akan membuat berat badanmu naik, Jimin-ah. " kali in Hoseok yang berusaha menasehati. Ia khawatir melihat jadwal diet Jimin yang begitu ketat menjelang persiapan _comeback_ mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. "

"Kau bisa sakit, _Hyung_. " Jungkook bahkan berusaha membujuk.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. "

Ia lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Selang 5 menit ia pun keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Namjoon bertanya begitu melihat Jimin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Latihan. " Jimin berusaha tersenyum pada Namjoon.

"Hati-hati. Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras. "

Ia mendapati Jin berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah kotak makanan di tangannya. Tanpa seizin Jimin, Jin memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya.

" _Hyung_... "

"Kau bisa memakannya nanti. "

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas, percuma ia berdebat dengan _hyung_ tertuanya ini karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang.

"Jja, aku berangkat. Sampai nanti. "

Dan tubuh mungil Jimin menghilang di balik pintu dorm.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

Suara ketukan itu membuat Yoongi yang sedang meminum kopinya, memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke pintu studionya.

"Masuklah. "

Ia tersenyum simpul begitu mendapati Hoseok lah orang yang berada di balik pintu.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. " Hoseok langsung melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan bahkan sebelum ia duduk di salah satu sofa di studio Yoongi.

"Apa itu?" Yoongi mengerenyit.

"Berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau bertemu Jimin?"

Yoongi cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap Hoseok yang juga menatapnya serius.

"Hmmm... 4 hari yang lalu?"

Yoongi berusaha menebak. Karena ia tidak tau pasti berapa lama sejak ia bertemu Jimin. Karena begitu ia menggelamkan dirinya di studio, ia akan lupa tentang waktu.

"Delapan hari termasuk hari ini, _Hyung_. " tatapan Hoseok menjadi semakin serius.

"E-oh? Benarkah? Selama itu?"

Yoongi kembali terkejut mendengar jawaban Hoseok.

 _'Selama itu kah?_

 _Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?_

 _Hell, waktu terasa begitu cepat.'_

"Tidak kah kau ingin menemui Jimin meski hanya sebentar?"

"Kau liat sendiri. _Deadline_ kita semakin dekat. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku harus menyelesaikan tanggung jawabku. " Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi Namjoonie bisa melakukannya. " Hoseok kembali bersuara. "Namjoon sama sibuknya denganmu. Tapi ia selalu meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk bertemu Jin- _hyung_ , tidak peduli itu hanya 5 menit. "

Yoongi terdiam. Ia tau Hoseok tidak berusaha memojokannya. Hoseok adalah teman sekamar Jimin, ia paham dan mengerti kenapa Hoseok bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Tentang Jimin, kau tenang saja. Aku selalu memastikan mengabarinya melalui pesan. "

Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Hoseok yang kini terlihat mengerutkan dahinya tidak setuju.

"Kau tau, _Hyung_. Hanya dengan itu saja tidak akan cukup. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, atau ia akan semakin terluka. " Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau harusnya tau bagaimana Jimin menjelang _comeback_. Ia tertekan. Ia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Kami yang berada di sisinya tidak akan cukup. Ia membutuhkanmu. "

Hoseok menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Seharusnya kau yang paling menyadari hal ini. Ia adalah seseorang yang berharga untukmu dan kau adalah seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena kau terus mengabaikannya seperti ini. "

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu, Hoseok melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Sementara Yoongi tercenung. Ia terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna situasi ini.

Perlahan Yoongi meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Membuka salah satu aplikasi pengirim pesan untuk mengecek sesuatu.

Ia terdiam begitu mendapati notifikasi pesan yang tadi pagi dikirimnya hanya dibaca oleh Jimin tanpa balasan apa pun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencari kontak Jimin dan menelepon kekasihnya itu. Sambungan telepon terdengar dan dia menunggu. Tapi, tidak diangkat. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Tapi, hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

Yoongi mulai khawatir.

Dengan sigap ia berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

 _ **Cklek...**_

"Yoongi, sepuluh menit lagi kita ada _meeting_. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibahas. Panggil Namjoon dan Hoseok juga. "

Suara Sejin- _hyung_ , manajernya menghentikan langkahnya. Meluluh lantakkan semua rencana yang tadi secara instan tersusun di kepalanya.

Dengan kesal, Yoongi duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mencengkeram rambutnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya sakit dan berdenyut-denyut seakan mau meledak. Tapi, hatinya lebih sakit menyadari Jimin, orang yang selama ini seharusnya ia jaga baik-baik malah ia abaikan tanpa sengaja. Penyesalan merambat menyakitkan di dadanya mengingat masa-masa dimaba Jimin hancur karena kesepian.

.

* * *

.

Jimin terengah, nafasnya terputus-putus. Kedua lutut dan tangannya gemetaran saat menopang tubuhnyam Energinya sudah terkuras habis karena latihan tanpa henti selama 10 jam penuh.

Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di kaca. Belum. Ini belum cukup. Ia belom cukup baik dan ia masih bisa melihat begitu banyak kekurangan pada dirinya. Ia harus lebih baik dari ini. Latihannya masih belum cukup.

Jimin meraih botol air minum di depannya dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. Ia hendak berdiri ketika tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh karena kekurangan tenaga.

"Cukup, Jimin. "

Sebuah suara mengalihkan konsentrasi Jimin yang masih berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk berdiri. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Taehyung yang bersandar di bingkai pintu ruang latihan.

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan tubuhmu seperti itu. "

Taehyung berjalan ke arah Jimin dan berdiri di depannya. Pemuda tampan itu melirik tas ransel Jimin dan mendapati kotak makanan yang diselipkan Jin tadi pagi masih di sana.

"YAH! Kau bahkan tidak memakan bekal yang diberikan Jin- _hyung_?"

Taehyung cukup terkejut mendapati kotak bekal makanan itu isinya masih utuh begitu ia membukanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya pada sahabatnya yang kini menunduk.

"Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri?!" Taehyung begitu kecewa sekaligus sedih melihat Jimin begitu keras pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus diet, Taehyung-ah. Atau mereka akan mengataiku gemuk lagi. " Jimin menghela nafas seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Persetan dengan perkataan mereka! Kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya. " Taehyung terluka mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Tidak. Bagiku hal itu adalah bukti bahwa aku kurang berkerja keras. "

Jimin masih menunduk, tidak mau sama sekali menatap Taehyung yang kini duduk tepat di depannya. Sementara Taehyung menatap Jimin tidak percaya. Pandangannya jatuh pada jemari Jimin yang gemetaran, tapi Jimin berusaha keras menyembunyikannya dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

 _ **Shit!**_

Taehyung tau apa yang akan terjadi jika hal ini terus berlanjut. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang.

"Dimana Yoongi-hyung?"

Pertanyaan sederhana Taehyung berhasil membuat Jimin terhenyak dan Taehyung menyadarinya. Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Jimin?"

Taehyung mencoba bertanya sekali lagi. Tapi, reaksi yang diberikan Jimin benar-benar membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Mau kah kau menemaniku minum?"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya tidak percaya begitu pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Jimin.

.

* * *

.

Jin dan Jungkook melemparkan tatapan menuduh pada Taehyung begitu mendapati ia dan Jimin pulang dengan bau alkohol di tubuh mereka.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah mengajaknya minum?"

Jungkook langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan menuduh begitu mereka melihat Jimin masuk ke kamar.

"Bukan aku! Tapi Jimin sendiri yang mengajakku minum! Aku bahkan memaksanya makan meski itu hanya 1 porsi _tteokboki_!"

Taehyung membela diri, ia tidak mau disalahkan karena kenyataannya memang dia tidak bersalah!

"Tapi tetap saja mengajaknya minum bukan ide yang bagus!" Jungkook masih terlihat kesal.

"YAH! Jimin butㅡ" sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya dibungkam oleh Jin.

Taehyung melemparkan tatapan protes karena ia tidak diijinkan membela diri. Tapi, Taehyung bungkam begitu mendapati Jimin yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jimin-ah, apa kau sudah makan malam? Akan kuhangatkan supnya jika kau memang belum makan malam. " Jin berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"E-Eoh? Tidak usah, _Hyung_. Aku sudah makan malam. " Jimin menjawab sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tv.

Jin mengerutkan keningnya dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengan tanda X menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kau yakin?" Jin kembali bertanya.

" _Nde_. "

Hening.

Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook terdiam mendapati Jimin yang kini duduk terdiam di depan jendela kaca besar di dekat ruang tv. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Jika kalian ingin tidur duluan, tidurlah. Tidak usah menungguku. Aku yakin kalian juga lelah. "

Suara Jimin mengagetkan ketiga pemuda yang sedang menatap punggung Jimin dan tanpa sadar berdiri berjejer seperti sekumpulan idiot.

"Kami bisa menemanimu, _Hyung_. " Jungkook sudah akan melangkah ke arah Jimin. Tapi, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Jimin membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Tidak perlu. Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidurlah. "

"Kau yakin?" Taehyung yang kali ini bertanya.

" _Nde_. "

Jawaban absolut dari Jimin berhasil membuat mereka lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Mereka menyadari hanya satu orang saja yang bisa membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi mata Jimin masih terpaku ke pemandangan di luar kaca. Begitu banyak yang melintas di pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas dan berdiri. Jimin memaksa kakinya berjalan ke arah dapur dan berhasil menemukan sekaleng _beer_ dingin di kulkas. Ia membukanya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tv, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Jimin terlalu fokus dengan _beer_ dan pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang masuk ke dorm mereka.

"Kenapa belum tidur, hm?"

Jimin terkejut bukan main begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Otaknya serasa berjalan lambat memproses si pemilik suara.

"Yoongi... _hyung?_ " Jimin bergumam pelan, memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya, ini aku. "

Jimin terpaku begitu mendengar jawaban itu. Yoongi yang membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin pun dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya yang menegang.

"Jimin? Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mulai khawatir karena sedari tadi Jimin terdiam. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan berusaha memutar tubuh Jimin agar ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, ia meremas kedua tangannya yang mulai gemetaran. Begitu banyak emosi yang menghantamnya. Marah, kecewa, sedih, kesepian, bahagia, lega bercampur menjadi satu. Ia pikir ini gila, bagaimana dengan kehadiran seorang Min Yoongi bisa memunculkan semua emosi yang berusaha dipendamnya dengan sangat baik.

Jimin ingin sekali menangis begitu ia berada dalam pelukan Yoongi. Ini lah yang ia butuhkan selama ini. Inilah yang ia rindukan.

"Maafkan aku. " pelukan Yoongi mengerat dan Jimin bisa merasakan kecupan di tengkuknya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berada di sisimu akhir-akhir ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena membuatmu kesepian di saat-saat seperti ini. "

Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Jimin. Ia terpukul menyadari sinar yang biasa menyinari kedua bola mata bening Jimin tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas dan menghujani wajah Jimin dengan kecupan. Yoongi tersentak begitu mendapati air mata Jimin yang menetes pelan. Ditatapnya Jimin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Oh Tuhan, Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan. " Yoongi memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin yang kini bergetar karena isakan. Diusapnya pelan punggung Jimin berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Hening. Hanya suara isakan Jimin yang terdengar di tengah malam yang sunyi itu.

Yoongi mengangkat tubuh mungil Jimin dan berjalan ke sofa. Ia duduk dan meletakkan Jimin di atas pangkuannya. Ditatapnya wajah Jimin yang sembab.

" _Sunshine_ , tolong katakan sesuatu. " Yoongi menghapus pelan air mata Jimin yang kembali meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku... "

Jimin bergumam pelan, sementara Yoongi masih menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Aku... merindukanmu... "

Kali ini jimin berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil menatap kedua bola mata Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum, dielusnya pipi kiri Jimin dengan lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. "

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jimin dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Jimin.

"Maaf aku membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku. " Yoongi memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk. Rasa penyesalan menghujam hatinya seperti pedang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau sibuk dan kau juga tertekan karena begitu banyak desakan. " Jimin menghela nafas.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengerti dengan keadaan kita berdua. Maafkan aku karena terlalu manja dan tidak bisa menghadapi masalahku sendiri. "

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang kini menunduk. Ia menyadri betapa rapuhnya kekasihnya ini. Mungkin orang di luar sana beranggapan bahwa dia adalah sosok kuat yang tangguh, tapi tidak untuk Yoongi. Jimin seperti kaca, ia rapuh, hatinya terlalu lembut.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku seharusnya yang paling tau kau juga tertekan dengan semua ini. " Yoongi menghela nafas. Diraihnya Jimin salam pelukannya. Kekasihnya itu terlihat lebih tenang.

"Apa kau latihan dengan baik?" Yoongi memulai rentetan pertanyaannya.

"Ya?" Jimin terlihat ragu. "Kurasa... " Ia melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau akan terlihat sempurna di atas panggung. " Yoongi menghadiahi Jimin sebuah kecupan di pipi.

"Apa kau tidur dengan baik?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku selalu menunggumu. Aku terlalu merindukanmu. "

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali meghadiahi sebuah kecupan di pipi Jimin.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Jimin terdiam cukup lama. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jimin?"

"Kurasa... tidak?" gumam Jimin pelan. Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jimin.

Benar. Jimin terlihat lebih kurus, pergi ke mana kedua pipinya yang lucu?

"Kau terlihat kurus. Diet?" Yoongi memastikan. Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku harus melakukannya agar mereka tidak mengolok-olokku lagi, Hyung. "

Yoongi menghela nafas.

" _Sunshine_ , dengarkan aku. Kau sempurna jika kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Jangan terlalu dengarkan mereka. Hal negatif akan menghasilkan hal negatif pula. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam-dalam. Berusaha meyakinkannya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat Jimin mengangguk.

"Sekarang berikan aku satu senyuman indah. "

Jimin tersenyum, dengan sinar indah di kedua bola matanya. Beban di hatinya terangkat.

Dengan kehadiran Yoongi di sini ia bisa merasa lebih baik. Dengan keberadaannya ia jauh lebih lebih tenang. Mengetahui Yoongi di sini bersamanya dan memberinya semangat sudah cukup membuat rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya hilang seketika. Yoongi seperti obat penenangnya. Yoongi adalah pujaan hatinya dan orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

" _Hyung_... " Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

"Hm?"

" _Saranghae_ ~ "

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yoongi, Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi. Dilumatnya bibir bawah Yoongi dalan-dalam.

Yoongi cukup kewalahan menghadapi serangan mendadak kekasihnya. Dipegangnya pinggang Jimin agar tidak jatuh dan di balasnya ciuman Jimin lebih dalam. Saling melumat dan bergumul menggunakan lidah mereka. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling menyentuh seintim ini. Mereka terlalu sibuk dan tubuh mereka seperti haus akan sentuhan satu sama lain.

Jimin mengerang begitu mendapati salah satu tangan Yoongi masuk ke dalam kausnya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Sayang, aku rasa kita harus pindah. Jin-hyung akan mengamuk mendapati sofanya kita kotori. "

Yoongi berusaha berbicara di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia tidak pulang malam ini. " Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Jadi... kurasa... kita bisa menggunakan kamarku?" Jimin tersenyum seraya mengelus pelan bibir bawah Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai. Diangkatnya tubuh Jimin dengan mudah.

"Baiklah~ aku akan menebus semua kerinduanmu malam ini. "

Yoongi berjalan ke arah kamar Jimin seraya mengecup bibir Jimin.

"Kuharap Jin- _hyung_ , Jungkook, dan Taehyung tidak akan terbangun karena perbuatan kita berdua. "

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Tubuh keduanya pun hilang di balik pintu kamar Jimin.

.

.

Entah apa sebenarnya yang akan mereka lakukan.

 _Well_ , kalian sepertinya bisa menebaknya sendiri ;)

Yoongi dan Jimin begitu kejam karena meninggalkan kalian dengan fantasi liar di kepala kalian. ㅋㅋㅋ

.

.

.

~ THE END ~


End file.
